The dare
by Killermaverick
Summary: Naruto and the gang go into a Haunted School for a dare! What will happen? NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NejiTen, but mostly NaruHina.
1. An interesting deal

MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next story! It's about when the rookie 9 and team Gai go into a haunted house! I know, it sounds like it's more for Halloween, but it was part of a brainstorm. Enjoy!!

Ghosts: Ooooooohhhhhhh...

MS: (sucks them up with vacuum.) Heheh...thank you, Luigi's mansion!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was walking along Konoha. They just came back from Ichiraku's for a bite, and are now walking off the food. Just then, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as dinner plates. " Naruto, what's wrong?" Shino asked, nonchalantly. " L-l-l-look..." The others looked in his direction, and paled. Behind them was the legendary haunted ninja academy. " Oh, no!! It's the school of the ghost shinobi!!" Lee said, nearly soiling himself.

" I heard that before the ghost died, he would kidnap all sorts of animal, ground them into beef, and eat them, especially canines because he hated them..." Kiba was shaking while Akamaru cowered in his hood." I-i-i heard that h-he would t-take shy people a-and gourge t-their eyes o-o-out, and u-use their skin t-t-to disquise h-himself." Hinata stuttered. " I-i heard that h-h-he would k-kidnap you, t-take your money, a-and f-f-f-f-food..." Choji said.Neji then straightened up.

" That's just a folktale thet they try to make you believe. It's not real." Neji said, trying to act brave, even though he was just as scared. Naruto just smirked. " Well, then, how about a bet? I dare you to go into the house and go to the ghost's dead body. As proof that you did it, you'll need to take a picture." Naruto handed a camera as Neji was slightly shaking. " Fine. If I win, you'll have to...change all your cloths from orange to pink for a week."

Naruto was set back for a sec, but calmed down. " Alright, but if **I** win, you'll have to walk around in MS's clothing for a week.( yep, i'm in it.)" Neji then paled. I, however, got angry. " HEY!!!!! My cloths aren't that bad. Just because I dress up like I do in my home doesn't mean that it's bad." Naruto then shrugged. "

Sorry MS, but it was the only thing that I could think that was bad." I only glared. " Alright, go in!" Naruto said, pushing Neji. Neji then stopped. " Actually, let's all go in. This is a new rule. Whenever someone outside the bet leaves the house, that adds a day to the bet, starting with a week." Naruto nodded, while everyone else just paled. " Naruto, I don't want to go in there!! It's gross!!" Sakura said.

" Ah, come on. PWWWWEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto gave Sakura the puppy eyes. " No!" Sasuke was just walking in. " It shouldn't be that scary." Sakura then perked up. " Haunted house, here we come!!" She then walked in. Everyone else would have backed out(except me, I like stuff that scare the crap outta ya.), but Neji gave the ' go in there or you're dead.' look. With a heavy sigh, everyone just walked in. In there was the foyer.

" Anyway let's split up into groups!! Since I came up with the bet, i'll decide!" " _Oh, boy..."_ everyone but Hinata thought."_ Please pick me, please pick me, please pick me!!!!"_ " Hm, okay, Sakura, you're with me!!" " NARUTO!!!!" " Okay, okay!! You can go with Sasuke!" " Thank you."

"Hm... Hinata, would you like to come with me?" Hinata then shot up. " Y-yes Naruto..." she then blushed. "_ Yes, i'm with Naruto!!!_" Just then, they heard a knock from the closet. Just then, a large creature came out of the closet." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The creature screamed back. " Oh no!! It's the ugly ghost's bride, and she's gonna bite our heads off!!!!" I then looked closer. " Oh wait... don't worry guys, it's just my sister, Jordy. (her real name isn't Jordy, but let's just call her that.)" She then looked angrily at me.

" YOU'VE GOT ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO FOR BEING HERE H-----" I close her mouth at that instant. " Jordy!!! Not. My. Real. Name!!" Everyone then facefaulted. " Well then, MS, go with Jordy." Both of us gaped.

" WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone then took their fingers out of their ears from the yelling. " Anyway, Kiba's with Shino, Shikamaru's with Ino, Choji's with Lee, AND... Neji and Tenten." Neji only sighed while Tenten blushed. " Anyway, let's go!!" Naruto said, as we( reluctantly.) go our seperate ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Ugh, too tired...must ...resist...urge...to...slee----- (falls asleep.)


	2. HELP!

MS: Hey guys...I NEED NEW IDEAS!!!!!! I'M STUMPED!!!!!! Seriously, at the moment, even Jiraiya can come up with better crap, and he's a pervert!!!!

Jiraiya: HEY!!!!

MS: What? It's true.

Jiraiya: That's it!!! Perverts, unite!!!!!

( thousands of perverts arrive with weapons.)

MS: Uh...(steals warthog with Master Chief driving, Arbiter in the passenger seat and while i'm the gunner.) YOINK!!!!!

Jiraiya: Get back here!!!!!

MS: Fellow authors, help!!!!!


	3. Sibling bonds and Neji's rage

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's just that school sucks, school jerks suck even more, and all the schoolwork, crap. Major crap. Also, I tried to continue my other stories. Note to self: Don't make up to seven stories that each need to continue. Also, for my summoning of spartans story, I got an extremely bad review. To that guy, it's not my fault!!! I need my friend's help in order to continue, and he's always busy!!! So don't go blaming me!! Geez. Anyway, here's the next chapter of The Dare. Enjoy!!!

Jiraiya: Heheh, Make-Out Paradise Jutsu!!!!!!

MS: Gah!!! ( I fly off with a nosebleed.) And to think, I had my nose carterized.

Jiraiya: Hahah!!!!!

MS: ( Fuming.) Hey Jiraiya!! Say hello to my little friend!!!! ( Pulls out a large cannon with target aiming.) DIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Jiraiya: Waaaah!!!!!!!! ( Runs away from the constant explosions.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With MS and Jordy:

The two were walking through room 108 of the creepy school. In it was a bunch of skeletons, pictures of the human body, dissection tools, and a table with a rotting dissected pig. " Uuuuuuuuggghhhh..." Both MS and Jordy said. " This is probably the dissection room, which, in my opinion, is the sickest room in all of the school." MS said, looking disgusted.

" Why are you guys here anyway?" Jordy said, curiously. " It's part of a stupid dare Naruto and Neji made. Thing is, if Neji takes a picture of the sick guy back then from this school, then he wins, but if he chickens out, Naruto wins." " Well, it would be pretty hard to stay in this school if you ask me. I really want to get out of here." Jordy said as she looked at a dissected rat. " You and me both."

They then continued through the room. Just then, they heard a noise. " _Gooooooooo baaaaaaaaaaack._" A bit shakily, they turned to see a skeleton dancing around towards them. " _Goooooooo baaaaaaack._" "...AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The siblings then ran out the room back to the foyer of the school. As they stopped, they took big gasps for breath. " That was just plain freaky!!!!!" MS said, extremely frightened. " I'm just glad that we're both alright." Jordy said. " Wait, BOTH alright? You actually care about my safety???" MS said incredulously ( I'm just kidding.). " Of course. You're my little brother and I love you and all that." I, however, facefaulted.

" You just had to say I was your little brother didn't you?" " Heheh, sorry. Hey!! Get your cold hand off my shoulder. I know you're touched, but you don't have to do that." " Uh, Jordy...That's not my hand." A bit scared, we turned to see the skeleton staring at us with its eyeholes of EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLL!!!!!!!! " _Gooooooooo baaaaaaack._" " You don't have to tell us twice!!!" MS said as he and Jordy stormed out of the house.

With Neji and Tenten:

The two walked in the large room with bleachers, basketball goals, a large, wooden floor with concrete floor surrounding it, and locker rooms on the side. " This must be the gym." Neji said, looking around. " Now, where is that body?" Tenten, however, looked horrified. " Uh, Neji, I suggest that we get outta here soon. This place gives me the creeps." " Alright, alright, just let me find the body. BYAKUGAN!!!!"

Neji looked through the floors and bleachers and all that, and found that the body was under the planks of the wood floor. " Bingo." He then got a random crowbar from the ground (don't ask). When they were finished, they were disgusted as they saw the rotting corpse of the corrupted man. Spiders coming out of the eyesockets, torn battle cloths, a kunai in hand, dirty old bones, not to mention a horrible smell emitting from said corpse.

" Let's just get this over with." Neji said as he took out a camera from Kodak (once again, don't ask) and took a picture. " Alright, alright, you took your picture, now let's go!!" Tenten said as she was getting nervous. As they were walking, however, they heard a noise from behind them, sort of a rattling noise. A bit scared, they turned around to only look in horror at the skeleton glaring at them with his eyeholes of EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_ I'll get you_." The skeleton said as he was limping towards them with kunai in hand. They would have handled it, IF they weren't extremely freaked out of their minds. As Tenten was just standing there, looking at the skeleton coming closer to them in horror, Neji quickly grabbed her hand and ran towards the exit of the gym. However, it appeared that the door was locked. Frantically, they looked all over the gym for an exit, hoping to escape from the exit. Alas, fate wasn't on their side.

As they looked frantically, Neji came to a solution. " I guess in order to get out, we'll have to face the creature in combat." Neji said, getting into Jyuuken stance. Tenten then pulled out a few weapon scrolls, ready for combat. As they rushed, they hit the skeleton with several hits, slashes, bashes, pierces, and other types of damage, but the skeleton just put itself back together. Through the struggle, Neji was so tired, he fell onto his knees, breathing heavilly. Tenten was in the same state. Just then, the skeleton walked up to Tenten, holding her chin with his hand. " _You would make an excellent bride._"

Just then, Neji's eyes shot up. _" __Oh, no, he did NOT just say that!!!!__"_ Neji thought bitterly, looking at the skeleton with great anger. " You say that again, i'll give you a fate worse than death." Neji said, suprising Tenten. The skeleton laughed. Then Neji did his most powerfull move. " 8 triagrams 64 palms!!!" Neji said as he struck the skeleton. The skeleton may have not had any chakra points, but Neji was able to see the connection parts of the skeleton.

" 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 8 triagrams 64 palms!!!!!" After that, the skeleton hit a wall, and broke into several pieces. However, he soon got up with ease. Neji and Tenten were just shocked, and felt hopeless. How could they defeat such an enemy?! Just then, however, as the skeleton was walking up to them, he stopped, and looked into the air. " _There is a disturbance_." The skeleton said. He then went into the darkness, suddenly disappearing.

Just then, the doors opened, awaiting feedom. " Ah, finally." Neji said, admiring the fact that they could escape. But Tenten, however, was curious. " Hey Neji, why'd you freak out when the skeleton said I would make a good bride for him?" Neji suddenly froze, and prayed that she would let it go. But, unfortunately, she didn't. " Uh, w-w-well." Neji said, blushing. " I-i guess, uh, I , uhhh, l-l-l..." He really had a hard time saying it. " l-l-luuuiike youuuu." This shocked Tenten, who was also in a furious blush. ' Uh, wow, I, uh, didn't know...uh, Neji?" " Y-yeah?" " Well, I-i, uh, I, you know, like you too." Tenten said with a furious blush. At the moment, the two were smiling, holding eachother as they were walking out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Phew!! Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG wait again. I know, i'm heartless that I don't update well. I'm sorry.

Jiraiya: You're right, you suck.

MS: (sniff) You're lucky i'm in an emo-ish mood right now, since today was horrible.

Jiraiya: What? You mean like the guys at school insulted your family again, like how they say that your grandfather died, in very mocking ways, how they make fun of your sister, how they take your stuff all the time, how they always make a freakin' smart comeback to everything you say, how they always hit you, and how they always use you and not understand you?

MS: ( Crying like a river.)

Jiraiya: Oh, crap. Uh, MS, man, I-i didn't mean it like that!! Sorry man!! Look, i'll shut up!! Oh, man.

MS: C'ya next chapter. (sniff.) ( They really do that kind of stuff to me. They really do. The thing is, I used to be extremely immature, but i've changed now, and they're just too heartlees and retarded to see that. And I used to get so angry when they insulted my family like that, and I still do. To me, it's just hard to bear. But, somehow, I get through it. Even though I don't know how.)


	4. A little history lesson InoShika

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. Also, guess what?! I've moved again!! And back into my old, favorite house!! ( Which is about 6 years old.) Woot!!!!!! Well, enjoy!!! But, at the moment, i'm sorta in an emo-ish mood because I lost all my money because of a punishment, and also my sister will be moving out soon. Even though we're always in fights, i'm gonna miss her.

Jiraiya: Well, who needs her anyway?

MS: (sniff.) Dude, you're evil. Just because you fight with someone doesn't mean you don't love them.

Jiraiya: Oops. Uh, ms, man, sorry, really. I didn't mea---

MS: WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ( bauling, sob, cry, sniff.)

Jiraiya: Oh, crap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Shikamaru and Ino:

Shikamaru and Ino were in room 112. In the room was full of maps, globes, desks, old relics, etc. etc. As they were continuing they looked through the desks, drawyers, and other useless objects. " We just had to take the most boring class in the entire school: History." Shikamaru said. Ino scoffed. " Shikamaru, _**EVERYTHING**_ is boring to you." There was a moment of silence. " Touch'e." Ino just rolled her eyes and continued on. Ino then noticed something very interesting: a small locket etched into a desk. With a kunai at hand, she scraped it out of the hole. Afterwards, she opened the locket to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes to be hugging a blond-haired woman with blue eyes.

" Awww, this is so cute!!" Ino said with a slight squeal." (she scares me.) (shivers in the corner in fear.) Shikamaru, however, sighed. " Great, another romance moment." Shikamaru whispered to himself, because if Ino heard him, then he would be in deep trouble with her, and that would be _**EXTREMELY**_ troublesome. Just then, however, they heard a low moan. "_Goooooooo baaaaaaaack._" Slowly, they turn around to see the same large skeleton that Neji and Tenten encountered in the last chapter. The thing then went after Ino. While Ino was overwhelmed in fear, Shikamaru threw a kunai at it, only to have it go right threw it.

" Ino!! Snap out of it!!" Shikamaru yelled (Shikamaru's excited? Hold on, let me check something (looks at newspaper.) No, there's no snowballs in heck, no there's no flying pigs.) (I got that from 2 in a half men). However, she was still in place. In a bit of a hurry, Shikamaru swept Ino off her feet and bolted for the door, only to have it blocked by a desk. " You want us to leave or not?!" Shikamaru yelled. "_Yes, I want you to leave...on your way to the AFTERLIFE!!!!!!!!" _

The creature then began to attack again. This tiime, however, the genin came prepared. As soon as he put Ino against the wall, Shikamaru quickly wrapped up a kunai with a paper bomb, which had little gunpowder so that the ceiling wouldn't fall on them. As soon as it was wrapped up, he threw it at the zombie. But, no Ka-boom! Nada! Zits! Nuts! Nothing! As soon as Shikamaru looked back, he was in a big shock. That skeleton must have had telekenesis or somethin' because that kunai was just floating in mid air. ( Note: Sorry for that brag thing right there. I can be a bit analytical at times.) Smirking somehow, the skeleton used its weird power to throw the kunai back at Shikamaru, which he**barely** dodged.

As Shikamaru was laying on the ground, panting from that close encounter, the skeleton was slowly creeping to him blade at hand. But just then, when the skeleton was just about to swing the blade, a foot connected with its head, sending it to the opposite side of the room, leaving the body to move around, hands foward. Seeing Shikamaru unconscious, Ino quickly grabbed his arms, and dragged him out. "_Hey, brainless!! Over here! No, to your left! Your other left! No, that's not me, that's a friggin' globe!!" _ The skeleton yelled while its body put the globe where its head should be. " Uuuuugh." Shikamaru said as he got up. " Well, look who's up?" Ino said as Shikamaru got up. " Yeah, well, you would be knocked out if you were in the area of an exploding kunai." Shikamaru said lazily as he got up and brushed the dust off. " Touch'e." Ino said with a giggle as Shikamaru looked at her boredly. The two then began walking down the passage.

" Well, Shikamaru, thanks for the save when I was paralized. But, then again, I think I made up for that when I kicked that skeleton's head clean off." Ino said. " Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru said. " Ino got the locket out again, and oogle'd over it. But then, Shikamaru got a glimpse of something. " Wait a minute Ino! Let me see that locket." Ino was a bit hesitant, but gave him the locket. When Shikamaru looked at it, he suddenly looked very shocked. Ino was puzzled, but when he showed her what was wrong, she was speechless. Thing is, he etched out the dirt on the locket, and found a small chip-like thing in it. And the locket said, " Ino Nara and Shikamaru Nara." After the shock, they looked at the chip a bit. Ino then found a switch on the side, and flipped it before Shikamaru could argue otherwise.

Suddenly, a hologram appeared, and showed future Shikamaru and Ino. " Well, hello, whoever finds this. If you have found this, then let me tell you we're from the future. About...7 years ahead, I believe. Anyway, this is what the future looks like." Shikamaru said, moving to the side for the two to see. " In the future, it's a bit like the past, but there are several technical benefits, thanks to MS, being a scientist and all. In fact, he invented this...whatever it is, that shows this message." There's suddenly a yell from the other side of the room. " IT'S A HOLOGRAM PROJECTOR!!" " Okay, okay." Shikamaru said. ( Note: I'm not really a scientist. In fact, I have an average brain-point average just like any other teenager. But I can dream can't I?)

" Also, another thing. In the future, we have another hokage. One of my best friends, Naruto." Shikamaru said, smiling. " And don't forget about your lovely wife." Ino said. " Oh, I wouldn't forget you, Ino-chan." " Aw, Shika-poo!!" " Aw, babe." " Aw--" The two quickly switched it off, and looked at eachother. Quickly, a small blush krept on both their faces. " Uh, w-we should probably get going now." Shikamaru said. " Y-yeah." The two then walked away, but if you saw closely, you could see them joining hands, smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Man, Jiraiya, you're evil.

Jiraiya: Yeah, well, atleast i'm a ninja, unlike you!

MS: I'm a Spartan!! ( Once again, not true, but I wish it was.)

Jiraiya: Yet you're still a big piece of scrap metal.

MS: T.T

Jiraiya: Heh, I could get use to this.

MS: Achmed, could you hurt him for me please.

Achmed: Okay!! (Achmed walks up to Jiraiya.)

Jiraiya: Haha, you expect me to be hurt by this little guy?! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Achmed: Silence!! I kill you!! ( pulls out bazooka.)

Jiraiya: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!

MS: Thanks Achmed, now I feel a lot--

Jiraiya: You still suck!!

MS:...better T.T.


	5. Suffering for art Sasusaku

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. So many stories, so little time.

Jiraiya: Nah, you're just lazy.

MS: Yeah, I'm lazy. Thing is, acting like the janitor for my house while my parents are away, being attacked by a hyper kid no older than 9, and cleaning up again after someone trashed the house (and believe me, that happens frequently, by someone, I'm not sure who.), I have no right to be lazy. (it may be hard to be the older brother to my younger sibling, but, still, I love both my younger sibling, my older one, and the rest of the family, so what can you do?)

Jiraiya: Oh.

( MS and Jiraiya hear a weird moaning noise, slowly, they turn around to see the skeleton from the story.)

Skeleton: _Aaaaaaauuuuuuugggghhhhh..._

MS: (completely pale) J-j-j-iraiya?

Jiraiya: (also completely pale) Y-yeah?

MS: Y-y-you're lucky i-i'm busting you o-out of this!

Jiraiya: T-thanks.

MS: Retreat!! (blows trumpet and runs with Jiraiya with the skeleton chasing them.

--

Sasuke and Sakura were walking along room 301, otherwise known as the art room. They saw desks, painting sets, and other types of items used to make art. "Whoah! Look at all this stuff!" Sakura said, admiring the art from several of the cases along the walls.

"Meh, it's okay." Sasuke mused. The two then continued to search around the large room. Along the way, Sakura spotted a crooked painting. Due to her obsession of neatness, she simply adjusted the frame. However, as soon as she did this, the wall beside her began to crumble. For her gratification, and for protection, she clinged to Sasuke's back, which, effectively, annoyed him.

wall then stopped crumbling, and slowly slid to the side. "Whoa! A hidden passageway! Sasuke! I discovered a passageway!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke, however, was more interested in what was in the passage. Slowly, the two walked into the passage, to see a large room filled with paintings covered under sheets. "What's all this for?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

The two then explored the room. They also looked under several sheets. However, each of the paintings shocked and disgusted them, for each one involved gore, sickness, or anything else hard to hold down. "Ugh, who made these?!" Sakura asked. Still, they ventured on through the room.

Sakura then stopped on one painting, and took of the sheet. The painting itself was nothing but pure white. "Wha..?!" What happened next scared her. Paint suddenly started to crawl along the edges of the painting, and crept onto the middle, forming a picture.

The picture was a bit blurry at first, but, soon, was made a bit better, to reveal a young girl in Sakura's outfit with green eyes, pink hair, and, like Sakura, a large forehead. (Sakura: Hey!!) "Wha..?!" Suddenly, the painting smiled evilly, and reached out and grabbed Sakura. "Sasuk—" She was pulled into the painting before she could finish. "Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to the painting.

He saw the evil image smile creepily at him, and disappeared, showing Sakura. She looked scared, and, once she looked in a corner, she saw a large, human-shaped dark creature creeping slowly towards her. Out of a panic, she rushed towards the end of the painting, only to end up on the other painting., which was a jungle. She was walking a bit unsteadily from the vines, but the most disturbing part of the painting was the pile of bodies from a past battle carelessly thrown into the jungle.

She freaked out again, and ran to the next painting, which was set in a desert. She was fine for a second, until she started sinking. This one was disturbing because it showed quicksand which would take in anything that was in it. Sakura, miraculously, managed to get out with great difficulty. She then ran to the next painting. It showed Sakura in the middle of the ocean. However, there was a heavy storm, and Sakura was greatly struggling for life.

Finally, she sunk down. "Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled as he looked into the painting. _"What to do, what to do?!"_ he thought frantically, until a thought struck him. _"I wonder…_" He thought as he stuck out his hand. As he thought, it went through the painting. After a bit of thought, he backed up a bit, then ran and jumped into the painting. He himself was in the ocean, and, from what he saw in the painting, Sakura was directly below him.

He then took a deep breath, and dived down. Within seconds, he found Sakura, unconscious. He then grabbed her and began to swim up towards the surface. However, it wasn't the storm that made the painting disturbing. It was what was in the water.

Suddenly, tentacles came up and wrapped around Sasuke, leaving Sakura floating up to the surface. To Sasuke's horror, the creature was a giant, shadow-ish seaserpent. It's yellow eyes glared at Sasuke angrily, and closed in on him.

"_Think, Sasuke, think!_" He once again thought. Then, a thought struck him. _"This is gonna hurt."_ Sasuke thought as he pulled out his arm. _"Raikiri!"_ he thought as he charged his hand with lightning. As he predicted, he and the creature were shocked. Unlike the creature, Sasuke stayed conscious, and he swimmed up to the surface to see Sakura.

When he reached the surface, he grabbed Sakura, and looked around. "How do I get out?!" Sasuke yelled. He then saw a shine close to him. Reluctantly, he swam to the light. There was then a flash. As soon as the flash was over, he was back to the real world. He then turned around to see the Sakura copy, scowling at him.

"Get away!! Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!!" he yelled as he set the painting on fire. He then turned to Sakura, and checked her breathing. _"She's hardly breathing!! What to do?!"_ He thought. A thought then struck him, and he ended up a bit red. _"It's for her safety, it's for her safety, it's for her safety." _He thought as he slowly closed in on her face to give cpr.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled into her mouth, and moved through the rest of the procedure. (As I said in another story, I stop typing right there to deny the title, 'pervert.) After a while, she coughed up water, and slowly looked at Sasuke. "S..Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"What happened?" She asked. "Well, long story short, you were put into the paintings, I saved you, you drowned, and I got you back by…" Sasuke blushed a bit. "By what Sasu—" She gasped, and blushed furiously from realization. "L-let's get out of here." Sasuke said. "Y-yeah."

As they were walking out of there, Sakura asked Sasuke a question, so serious, Sasuke was left gaping. "Sasuke, truthfully, what do you think of me?" After a bit of shock, Sasuke looked the other way. "Uh,..I-I guess I…sorta…like you." This was enough to have Sakura jump on him in an embrace, leaving the two blushing. But this time, Sasuke's mouth was smiling……

--

MS: (panting.), man, I thought I was gonna die right there.

Jiraiya: (panting.) Y-yeah. Thanks.

MS: Don't get used to it.

Jiraiya: Right.

MS: Anyway, people, this was the Sasusaku chapter. Next up is……Naruhina! (claps from some people, boos from others.) Hey! You don't like it, don't bother! Go somewhere else! Anyway, if anyone has any ideas, either review, or pm. Later!


	6. Tribute note

MS: Hey guys! Sorry, only a note, but please read! Anyway, the latest chapter of The Dare turned out to be pretty good. Also, a lot of people really helped me out since I became a member. Thanks a lot! Here are a few:

Mr. Lee: Been helping me with the story you're reading now. Also some other stories too. In fact, the latest chapter was his idea. If you want to read a few good Naruto/any Naruto girl pairing, read his stories, Naruto Flower Tales. Thanks man!

Rikku92: She's been a good help since I first started stories. Also, if you want a good Naruto/Final Fantasy story, read her story, Is She Lost or Kidnapped. Thanks for the support!!

Quittakingmyname: They were the first to review my story, The Mysterious Guest. Thanks a lot!

Williambandet: Been helping with a few of my stories, and his stories are pretty good. If you're a halo fan, I suggest reading his Naruto/halo story, THE CHIEF'S CRASH LANDING. Thanks man!

RoseTiger: Been a huge supporter for this story thus far. She also has a few good stories for Naru/hina fans. Thanks a lot!

And, once again, thanks guys, and good luck with your stories!


	7. Nightmare in the classroom

MS: (sleeping on desk.)

Zoe: MS, wake up!!

MS: Nnnng, huh, wha…..?

Zoe: The story's due, and you also have to study for that test.

MS: Huh? Oh crap!! (writes story in 5 seconds flat.) Now to study for the test!!

(2 hours later.)

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. Been kinda lazy.

Jiraiya: Emphasis on 'lazy'.

MS: Shut up, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: No, you shut up.

MS: No, you.

Jiraiya: You.

MS: You.

Jiraiya: You.

MS: You!

Jiraiya: You!

MS: NO YOU!!

Jiraiya: NO YOU!!

Zoe: BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!! YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!! WHO CARES WHO'S BEEN ON THEIR (BLEEP)ES THE MOST, JUST. SHUT. UP!!

MS: O.o;

Jiraiya: O.o;

Zoe: Uh………(runs off.)

MS and Jiraiya:……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto and Hinata were now walking into the Career Management class. In here were careers that Naruto considered boring…..

(stops story.)

MS: Oh, heck with this!! (gets story and rewrites it.) That's better!!

(back to story.)

Naruto and Hinata were now walking into the Medical lab. In said lab, there were CPR stations, anatomy charts, and other objects used for the class. As Naruto was looking at the sketches, Hinata was looking at a few old books. "You k-know Naruto…" Hinata said. "…I heard that this lab was h-haunted once." Naruto looked at her, and made sort of a funny face. "Haunted?" Hinata nodded. "Y-yes. They said that the teacher o-once went crazy, a-and attacked all of h-his students. It's also s-said that he was k-killed in this v-very room." Hinata said scared.

Naruto just put a big smile on his face. " Don't worry, Hinata, that's just a rumor. It's probably not true." The two then commenced their search. However, as Naruto was looking a certain book, he came across a picture of several surgeons in a group photo. After a few seconds, this one scientist with a bead and glasses winked at Naruto!! With a scare, Naruto yelped and tossed the book aside. "W-what's wrong, Naruto?" Hinata asked shocked.

"T-t-that guy in that book just winked at me!!" Naruto stammered. Hinata took the book and looked at it. "I-I don't see anything." She said. Naruto looked at the book again, and then laughed. "Mustav' been my imagination." He then threw the book aside. The two then continued looking, and, suddenly, saw pedals fall from the top of the ceiling. It got a bit weird, but then, they suddenly got a bit tired, and then, fell into a deep sleep.

(in the dreamworld.)

"Uuuuugh….where am I?" Naruto asked himself. He sat up, and was a bit shocked to see he was on a single island in a void. He looked around, and saw Hinata lying on the ground. "Hinata!!" He ran to her and shook her a bit. "Hinata? Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said. Suddenly, her eyes opened up a bit, and, seeing how close she was to Naruto, jumped away with a beet-red face. "Hey, are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Y-yes, thank y-y-you, Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto smiled a bit, then got up serious. " C'mon, let's see if there's a way outta here."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere….."

The two looked to the side just in time to see a puddle. Suddenly, though, it got bigger and bigger, until it was almost half the size of the island. Then, out of the puddle, came this huge robed figure. As soon as it was entirely out of the puddle, it reached out with long, skeletal hands, and grabbed Hinata. "N-naruto!! Help!!" She yelled. She saw Naruto, shocked, and scared, standing with kunai in hand.

_Naruto's thoughts:_

_Naruto: Oh, man!! What do I do?! She needs help, fast!!_

_Angel Naruto: Help her, quickly!! She's your friend!! Also, she's kinda cute._

_Naruto: (red face.) Yeah……._

_Kyuubi: HECK NO!! Get outta there!! Save yourself, and me, you brat!! That thing is fear incarnate, aside from me, of course._

_Naruto: Oh, man, oh, man!! Save Hinata, run, save Hinata, run,uh…._

_Angel Naruto: Save her!!_

_Kyuubi: Leave her!!_

(out of thoughts.)

Suddenly, the creature drew out a large knife from its robes. Hinata screamed as it aimed for her. It brought the blade down……

Only to be destroyed by Naruto's rasengan.

Hinata fell to the ground, coughing a little from the creature's tight grip. Naruto jumped to the ground, and got into a stance as he was getting ready to attack. However, something was wrong. Naruto felt a bit too weak. He looked at the creature to see its hand extended, with a weird reddish-orange aura coming from it, aiming at him. He was draining the kyuubi's power!! "Oh, man, can't…take…it…." The creature conjured up a scythe, and held it up high as it was getting ready to strike Naruto.

No!!

Hinata suddenly grew 50 feet taller, reaching higher than the creature, with an angry look on her face. The creature itself had its red eyes as big as giant dinner plates, and was thinking "_Oh, crap.." _ "Don't you dare hurt Naruto!!" She yelled as she was doing the famous triagram attack.

"Two palms!!" She hit the creature as it gagged a bit.

"Four palms!!" She hit it four times as it coughed a bit more.

"Eight palms!!" She it double the last as the creature was slightly crying in a humorous way.

"Sixteen palms!!" Sixteen hits were landed as the creature thought. "_Please, stop I'm begging you!! It hurts like crap!!"_

"Thirty-two palms!!" Another thirty-two hits landed as the creature was now starting to get dizzy.

"Sixty-four palms!!" Yet hit again, the creature was begging for life.

"One-hundred, twenty-eight palms!!" The final hits were met, as the creature staggered, and fell off of the island. Hinata then shrunk back to normal, and knelt down a bit from the jutsu. "Wow, Hinata!! That was awesome!! I actually feel kinda bad for that thing." Naruto praised. Hinata blushed about 10 times more from that. "Uh, t-t-thank you, Naruto…." She said. Naruto helped her up, and then said. "Uh, any idea how we get outta here?" Hinata sweatdropped, and wondered the same thing. However, the island suddenly shook, and then there was a bright flash.

(back in the real world.)

Naruto and Hinata woke up,to see they were back in the lab. Naruto got up, patted his cloths, and then help Hinata up. "Woah, that was creepy." Naruto said, while Hinata agreed. The two walked toward the door, edging for getting out of the school. "Uh, Hinata?" Hinata looked at Naruto, who had sort of a red face. "Well, uh, you sorta, uh, helped me back there, so, uh, thanks." Naruto said. "Y-you're quite welcome." Hinata said with a little blush.

"S-so, I gotta say that, uh, I sorta, maybe, l-l-like you?" NAruto said, which made Hinata freeze for a bit, before turning completely red with steam coming out of her ears. "O-oh…" "Also, uh, w-would you like to g-go out sometime?" Naruto asked. A few seconds passed, before Hinata glomped Naruto, yelling "YES!!" The two walked out, both with a smile on their faces.

MS: Man, three months, sorry guys.

Jiraiya: Yeah, r-(wham!!) (hit by a giant mace.)

MS: Uh…(looks at mace.) You didn't see that!! (edges off of screen.)


	8. Dream brawl

MS: Hey guys! MS here!! Sorry for not updating for a while. Been busy. (hit in the face with a tomato.) What the...?!

Jiraiya and the ghost: (laughing their heads off.)

MS: (vein) Don't do that again, otherwise i'll pull out my ultimat weapon in psychological warfare.

Jiraiya: (scared) Uh, ghost? I'd listen if I were you. He usually means it.

Ghost:.....heheh (throws another tomato.)

MS: (wipes away tomato juice.) That's it. Time to break out the wizard swears.

Ghost and Jiraiya: Huh?

MS: (ahem) Uh, Dobey's sock.

Ghost and Jiraiya:.....

MS: Uh, Son of a banshee?

Ghost and Jiraiya: heheheh...weak.

MS: Uh, let's see...(looks in book.) ......whoah...(smirks evilly.)

Ghost: Oh, what's this next one? Unicorn turds?!

Jiraiya: Hahahah!!! O-or maybe, maybe ravelrousers?!

(both laugh out loud.)

MS: Heh. You'll see. (takes deep breath.) YOUR MOTHER IS A (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)-ING (BLEEEEEP) LOROMIPSM (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) ADMIDIVENIUM (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) TRUGULAH (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) HIPPOPOTUMOUS (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) REPUBLICAN (BLEEP) (BLEEP) DANIEL RADCLYFFE (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)-WITH A BUCKET OF (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) SOUP (BLEEEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEEEP) WITH A BUCKET OF (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) MICKEY MOUSE (BLEEP) (BLEEP) AND A STICK OF DYNAMITE (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) MAGICAL (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) ALAKAZAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (breathes heavilly.)

Ghost and Jiraiya:O.o. (fall over.)

Ms: Whew! That took a while. (looks at screen) Oh, and that belonged to Potter Puppet Pals. And just so you know, i'm not a big fan of the series. I just like the puppet show.

(note: I dont own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school's foyer was completely empty. Dust lay still. Completely quiet. eery stillness. Completely quiet. Suddenly however, there was a sound, first, it was just a regular echo, but then got louder, and louder, until it turned into a horrifying scream. In a few seconds, it showed two teenagers running in an apparent direction. It was MS and his sister! "H-hey sis!! Is it still following us/!" MS asked frantically. "I don't know!! It's too dark to tell!" She yelled. "Well we gotta get outta--"He didn't finish as they both crashed into the door. "Owwwww...." They moaned as they slid down. "Smart move, sis." MS groaned. "Oh shut up!" They both got up, and looked around. "Phew!" Said MS. "It's the foyer. We're gonna get out." He said in relief. Soon, however, they heard footsteps. They looked in the direction to see several walkways.

From them, they saw the rest of the rookie nine come throught. "Hey guys!! Over here!!" MS yelled. They saw him, and went to him. However, they were going a bit too fast, and it didn't help too much when they tripped on the mat right there before them. "Alright, then people, stop now, okay s-stop now. Uh, dudes?! HOLY CRA-!!" MS was stopped as everyone crashed into eachother. "Ugh, so much pain..." Neji whispered. "Oh, shut up!! Atleast you're not on bottom!!" Ino yelled. For a while, they were like that. "Alright then, time to get up." Kiba grunted as he tried.

"Hey, watch it!!" (Sakura)

"Sorry." (Shikamaru)

"Wh-what was that just now?!"(Tenten)

"Cool il, it was just my hand!" (MS)

"Pervert!" (Tenten, followed by a slap.)

"Ow!! It's not like I meant to!" (MS rubbing his cheek.)

"Ahahahahahah!!! He-hey stop that!! That tickles!!! Hahahah!!!"( Naruto after Akamaru went against him.)

Soon enough, everyone was back up from the crash.

"Phew!! What a day!" MS said. "You said it. Me and Hinata had this bogus dream when we were knocked out." Naruto said. Everyone looked at them. "You fell asleep?" Shino asked. "Like I said, we were knocked out!" Naruto yelled. Neji sighed. "Yeah, seriously, we encountered this weird skeleton." MS and Jordy looked at them. "Us too!!!" They yelled. "And us!!" Shikamaru and Ino said. "We were put under a weird illusion, but Sasuke-kun saved me!!!" Sakura said with enthusiasm as everyone stared at her boredly. "_Of course._" They all thought. Naruto came up. "That's nothin'! We had to fight this tall skeletal guy in a robe!!" Naruto shouted. MS looked at him inquisitely.

"You mean the Grim Reaper?"

Naruto looked at him.

"Who, now?"

"(sigh) Nothing, man."

Naruto shrugged as the group then got into more important matters. Naruto and Neji looked at eachother with lightning between them. "C'mon, man, take it easy on yourself and lose with dignity!" Naruto said. "Me? Hah!! As if I would lose to you." Neji sneered. The two looked like they were getting ready to brawl, until MS, the local peacemaker, got in between them. "Guys, guys, cool it! Remember the deal? Whoever leaves first loses the bet. And so far, neither of you have left." MS said.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "I'm getting ready to leave. Tell me who wins Neji!" Tenten said as she pecked Neji's cheek, causing him to blush and give everyone some ideas. However, as soon as Tenten got within 10 feet of the door, it slammed right on them!!

_"You're not going anywhere......"_

Scaredly, everone looked behind them to see the same skeleton that has been chasing them throughout the visit!! So far, everyone was frozen in fear. But, suddenly, Choji got a bold face, and marched right up to the monster. "Hey, you wanna know something? I'm not scared of you!!" Choji yelled. This obviously pissed the creature off, as it lunged at Choji, and roared in his face. Choji still kept the face, but what happened next ended the thrill.

(pheet) (pheeeeeet)

Everyone, including the ghost was staring at Choji in horror and disgust.(guess where I got that idea from) "Correction: You're scared (bleep)less." Kiba stated. Slowly, but surely, Choji began to 'waddle' back to the group in discomfort. Sighing, MS went up. "Sorry to say it, bonehead, but it's 14 against 1! How are you gonna win?" MS asked. The ghost smiled as used his hands to make handsigns, then yelled, "Spirit Manipulation Jutsu!!" Just then, the ghost disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. The smoke envelloped everybody, causing them to be blind temporarily."MS, you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut." Shikamaru said. "Shut it, Shikamaru!!" As soon as the fog cleared up, they were shocked to see that they weren't in the school anymore.

Heck, they weren't on earth anymore!!

Everything around them seemed to be a large void. While most of the group was alarmed, Naruto and Hinata knew exactly what was going on. "We're dreaming." Naruto said. "What?! Naruto, you crazy, dude?! This isn't a dream!!" MS yelled. "No, seriously, look! Everything's a void. What else is it?" Naruto asked. Everyone went silent, agreeing with him on that. "Well, what do we do?" Jordy asked.

_"Die...._"

Everyone aside from MS looked behind them, and suddenly bolted from the spot, scared. "Huh, that doesn't seem to nice." MS said. "MS!! Get outta there !!" Ino yelled. "Why? It's not like something's gonna ha, ha, ha-HOLY SHI--!!!" MS was quickly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled to safety before he could finish the sentence, and before a big bony foot could crush him. Everyone looked up to see the skeleton, but right now, he was probably 50-feet tall. MS, being the bold guy he was, walked up to the creature, and said, "You don't scare us, ya old fossil!!" The creature then concentrated, then grew three scorpion-like tails from its back, got clawed fingers, fangs, and its body formed into that of a t-rex. Jordy then suddenly gave MS a headlock and a noogie, yelling, "When are ya gonna keep your mouth shut!!!" The creature slowly walked to the group with its ominous look. "Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo?!?!?" Choji asked frantically. Everyone was freaking out except MS (hey, i'm typically the group psycho, so don't be surprised.). He sat in a position, thinking, when suddenly, he sat up and yelled, "THAT'S IT!!" He turned to the group. "Naruto, you said that this was a dream, right?!" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Naruto asked. "Well, if it's a dream, we should be able to defend ourselves! Whatever we imagine in here, happens! It's basic psychology!!!" MS yelled. Everyone thought what the heck, and though that since they were getting ready to die, they should atleast try it out. That was, however, before the creature did more handsigns with its six fingers (how'd he do that?!). "Bone cage jutsu!!" Suddenly, several large bones started surrounding the group. Before they were completely surrounded by bones, MS, Neji, and Naruto managed to jump out before they were trapped. A top suddenly came up to the cage, and sealed the rookies in. They tried several tactics to get out, but none of them worked. Neji looked at them, sighed, then turned to MS and Naruto. "Well, it's up to us now." The ghost's foot suddenly stepped down right in front of them. "We're gonna die, aren't we?" MS asked. "Yeah, i'd say so." Naruto answered. Neji looked at them irritatingly. "Enough of that! Let's just try that logic you mentioned earlier!!" Neji yelled. The three nodded, then jumped in three separate locations around the creature.

Naruto thought for a moment, then said, "First, just Naruto..." Naruto then started to shine until everyone was blind. The light then started to fade. "Now...." Everyone looked back to see Naruto in a Superman costume colored Orange, blue, and black with the Superman theme playing. "...I'm Super Naruto!!!" Everyone sweatdropped. "You got into my dad's childhood comicbooks, didn't you?" MS asked as Naruto sheepishly nodded. MS looked at Neji. "Alright, dude! Your turn!!" Neji concentrated for a second, and was in the same blinding light as Naruto earlier. As soon as it cleared, everyone could see Neji in a Ronin get-up with a katana at his side. "Feudal Japan. Nice." MS said with a thumbs up while Tenten squealed. MS then got into position, and concentrated. "Power up!!" Once again, there was a blinding light. As it faded, MS looked different.

Waaaaaaaaaay different.

Instead of being the typical maniacal mechanic, he was now in a huge suit of futuristic amor that was black and silver in color. He got up, dusted himself a bit, then stated, "Spartan 744, reporting for duty." He said. He then got into a thinking pose again, and there was (you guessed it,) another flash of light. As soon as it cleared, everyone was shocked to see a huge tank behind MS. It was armored from head-to-toe, with strange wheels on the side, and had a huge cylinder pointing at the ghost. MS jumped in, and started the thing up. "Scorpion status: Operational." The computer stated while MS smirked. "Sweet." He then controlled it, aimed at the creature, and fired, hitting it in between the eyes. "Yeehaw, bullseye!!" MS shouted. However, his victory was short-lived to see that the ghost was now staring at him, completely unaffected and VERY pissed. The creature roared, then started stomping the ground, causing several small hills to form up. "Naruto!! Neji!! Get that thing before it does anything that kills us!!" MS shouted while the two complied. The two rushed towards the thing, but stopped as soon as they were 5 feet apart from eachother, glaring at eachother. "Guys!! This is no time to continue the bet!!" MS panicked.

They still stared. "Naruto!! Neji!!" Hinata and Tenten yelled. They gasped, and glared at eachother for a while. "Guys!!!" MS yelled. Pretty soon, they both smirked, and charged at the creature, sending various blows. Naruto started beating the head, and used his heat vision to try to melt it. However, it was unaffective, and the creature knocked him to the ground easilly. Neji then jumped in the air, and started slashing at the skull, hoping to break it. However, this also proved unaffective, and the creature knocked him to the ground too. They both got up, and went back to fighting the creature. MS was firing at the creature with his scorpion, but he was missing badly. "MS, are you drunk or something?!" Neji yelled. "Hey!! How about _**you**_ try shooting this thing on several hills?!" MS shot back. The creature then lifted one of its tails above MS's scorpion. "Uhh...abandon ship!!" MS then hit a switch, and ejected out of the seat as soon as the tail landed on the tank, destroying it. MS, Naruto, and Neji formed up.

"What're we gonna do?! That thing's too tough!!" Naruto said. "Any bright ideas?"Neji asked as he looked at MS. MS thought for a sec, then snapped his fingers. "That's it!!" He pulled out a blue ball with a switch, then started messing with it. Pretty soon, it was glowing dangerously. "Naruto, can you get me up to the skull?" MS asked. Naruto nodded. MS then turned to Neji. "Neji, try to distract it while we do the plan!!" Naruto then grabbed a large plate, put it over his back, and let MS jump on it. As they flew towards the creature, Neji yelled, "What plan?!" However, he didn't get his answer, and, sighing, he charged towards the creature. Soon enough, Naruto and MS were above the thing. "H-hey, what's the plan?" Naruto asked. "MS looked at him. "Well, this thing is set to blow up with a destruction rate larger than a tankshot, and i'm just gonna attach it to the skull." MS yelled, reffering to the blue orb in his hands. "Cool!! How are ya gonna do that?" Naruto asked. MS looked nervous, then got in a sort of stance. "GIRANIMO!!!" MS then jumped off the plate, momentarilly setting Naruto off balance. MS then landed on the skull, and pushed the orb into it.

"Take this, ya stupid fossil!!" MS yelled as he jumped off, seeing the explosion occuring while landing on his back from the fall. With a bit of trouble, he and Naruto and Neji met up, and were surprised to see the thing still alive!! But, they now had an advantage: The skull was cracked and had a light coming from it. The trio smiled as they had another plan. MS got his oh-so-reliable sniper rifle out, and aimed at the skull. Neji got his katana, and also aimed for teh skull. Naruto then charged towards it with a clone behind him, forming a rasengan in his free hand. Naruto roared, and, on signal, MS fired his shot while Neji threw the sword at the skull with great strength, cracking away part of the skull. Naruto was now just above the large fossil. Everything went into slow motion as Naruto yelled, "RASENGAN!!!!!" He plunged it into the light on the skull as the creature roared in pain. Naruot then flew back as the creature was standing and roaring. The creature then suddenly started blowing up as several explosions surrounded it.

Finally, there was a large explosion, and, as soon as the light was gone, so was the creature. In victory, the trio yelled a loud "Success!!!" They then looked over to the cage, and saw it fading, as it no longer had a controller. As soon as it was gone, everyone charged towards the trio, congradulating them. "Not bad, little bro, not bad." His sister said as they did the knuckle hit thing, whatever. Hinata then hugged Naruto, and said "My hero.." As she pecked him on the cheek too, leaving both of them with red faces. Same thing happened between Tenten and Neji, except in a slightly different way. They were congradulating eachother, until suddenly, they started glowing. "Uh, what's going on?!" Kiba yelled. "Uh, dude, I don't know!!" MS shouted. They started fading and fading until they completely disappeared from the oblivion.

-------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Huuuuuuy, people, the stuff I do for you. Right now, i'm half asleep, and if the story seems at all rushed, that's the reason. Well, stay tuned for the next and last chapter of the Dare, coming soon!!

Ghost and Jiraiya: (both still shocked.)

MS: They're still shocked?! (sigh) Hold on a minute. (walks in between them. He then grabs a Icha Icha Paradise book with a blush, and throws it to the ground.

Ghost and Jiraiya: Huh? (both look down, and then start fighting over the book.)

MS: (Freaked out.)

Zoe: (angry.) MS, where did you get that book?

MS: Uh, I, uh... (in truth, he grabbed it in Jiraiya's pocket, but Zoe didn't know that, and MS was to scared to say anything to make sense.)

Zoe: (grabs her trusty boxing gloves.) I suggest you start running.

MS: Uh....(runs away.) Aaaaauuuugh!!!!


	9. What's going on! final chapter

MS: ZZZzzzZZZzzz........(sleeping on his desk)

Zoe: (sigh) Looks like he fell asleep again. Well, better wake him up so he can finish his story. (gets ready to shake his shoulder, but stops, and smiles evilly)

Zoe: Heheheh, actually, I have an idea. (runs to MS's room, and comes back out with his guitar, amp, and pick. She then plugs up the amp, plugs the other cord into the guitar. She then turns up the volume to max) RISE AND SHINE, MS!!! (strums the guitar)

MS: ZZZ-UUUAAAHHHH!!!!! (falls out of his seat) Ugh, Zoe was that necessary?

Zoe: Nah. I just felt like it. (smiles)

MS: (groans) Alright, what do ya want?

Zoe: What everyone wants you to do on Saturdays.

MS: Laiz around and do absolutely nothing productive?

Zoe: No. Finish your stories, for instance, The dare!

MS: Oh. (yawn) Well, i'll get to work on it in five minutes or so. (lays his head back down)

Zoe: MS......

MS: C'mon, it's Saturday!!

Zoe: So, that doesn't really matter, now does it?

MS: It matters when it means I can sleep half the day away!! (puts his hat over his head)

Zoe: MS!!

MS: No!!

Zoe: You know, you have a promise, right?

MS:.....

Zoe: And as you say, 'When I make a promise, I intend to keep it!'

MS: That promise doesn't have a time limit, now does it?

Zoe: You said you'd be ready in a week!! It's already several weeks late!!

MS: Oh, boo-hoo. Who're you, the Blockbuster attendant? (goes back to sleep)

Zoe: Ugh. (looks at audience) Sorry everyone. Please don't mind him. He's never a morning person.

MS: ZZZzzzZZZzzz......

Zoe: (strums guitar again)

MS: ZZZzz-AUGH!!! (falls outta seat) Alright, alright, i'm up, i'm up!!!!

Zoe: Thank you! (smiles and walks away)

MS: (sigh) (gets back up) Alright, let's get this over with. (sits at desk and gets to work)

-------------------------------------------

"Oh, crap dude...." Ms moaned as he and everyone else get up. When they got up, they all saw that they were back in the real world. They were releaved as mess to be back, safe and sound. If you would listen hard, you could hear the ghost grumbling because of his defeat. "Yeah!! We got 'im!!" Naruto yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement, as well as in relief. They all laughed until it got a bit awkward. "Well," Ino said, "Let's go!" Everyone agreed as they started walking towards the door. However, something happened.

Naruto's Mind:

_Man, I can't __**wait **__to get outta here!! Once i'm outta here, i'm gonna head straight to Ichiraku's!! Hm, I wonder what I should have as a drink with my miso, or wait, maybe chicken, uh, hm, maybe I should have pork, or uh, no, definitably chicken. Well, I think for the drink, I'll have Konoha Cola, or maybe Hidden Snow Dew, oh, oh, or maybe something like fruit punch, or maybe pink lemon-"_

Neji's Mind:

_I swear, as soon as I get outta here, i'm gonna go home, set my beartraps, motion-sensitive crossbows, those mines MS let me borrow, and go to bed. (yeah, the dude's prepared for fangirls)_

_Also, I think i'll make fun of some people tomorrow JUST for the fun of it. I mean, seriously, when do I EVER berate people just for that? Well, maybe I can make fun of Sakura's forehead, Ino's name, Choji's wei- uh, on second thought, not Choji. Uh, Shikamaru's hair, Hinata's crush on Naruto, Shino's creepiness, MS's outfi-"_

Both Naruto and Neji stop in their tracks just a few steps away from the door, and glared at eachother with lightning forming between them. "Why don't you go first, Naruto?" Neji asked in a sickeningly, unreal, and entirely made-up kind personality. Naruto smirked at this. "Nah, it's cool. You can go first, Neji."

"No, after you."

"No, i'm good."

"I insist."

"I usually let other people do it before me."

"Are you saying I should go first?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

"No, i'd-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

They both turned to see the group fuming towards them. "Geez, is this stupid bet all you two ever think about?!" Ino asked. Naruto and Neji looked away embarrased as they had to agree with that fact. "Well, I guess we can just go home, then. WITHOUT worrying about the bet." Shikamaru said. They all nodded in agreement as they walked towards the door. However, Naruto and Neji were still walking rather slowly and cautiosly. And everyone noticed, of course. Finally having it, Sakura stomped her foot on the floor. "Will you two quit it?!" Unfortunately, the stomp she made, plus her freakin' loud yell shook the place so badly, the old and rusted chandelier above then crumbled a bit, and finally gave way as it fell down towards the group. MS looked up, and said "Oh, you gotta be kidding me," before it fell on everyone, knocking them out (yeah, it's pretty large).

(In the dreamworld)

Everyone got up from the ground to see that they were back in the dream world. Everyone glared as Sakura as she kicked the ground sheepishly. "Sakura, maybe you should try out for Opera. Something tells me you'd get in." Jordie said. (note: I REALLY don't like Sakura) Sakura glared at her, even though she ignored it. Soon, however, they felt the ground vibrate, and soon, the same ghost came out of the ground in its monster form, angry as ever. "Argh, when is it gonna end?!" MS yelled angrilly. The creature then made several handsigns. "Bone Cage Jutsu!!" It yelled, causing everyone to tense. "Aw, crap!! Everyone take cover!!" MS yelled as they all jumped just as the cage popped up, barely dodging it. They looked at the ghost as MS, Naruto, and Neji went back to their super forms. The ghost laughed as it yelled out, "Spirit Manipulation Jutsu!!" Smoke soon came around the group again as they heard the creature change. Soon the fog was gone, and the ghost was a LITTLE different.....

...And, by different, I mean he grew to the size of the Great Wall of China in a vertical way, grew probably 1'000 tails, and grew giant bat wings. Everyone grew scared of the creature's form, except for MS (remember, group psycho). MS wasn't scared at all. Instead, he's had enough. "Oh, screw this!!" Everyone, hold on!!" He then thought real hard, and soon everyone was shining. When they were done shining, everyone was wearing a brown jumpsuit with weird equipment on their backs, as well in their jumpsuits. Ino and Sakura looked horrified. "Eww!! MS, what's with this ugly thing!?" Ino yelled as MS got irritated. "Look, we can talk later about it, but right now, we need to get this thing. Just point those things towards the ghost and pull the trigger." MS said. Reluctantly they pointed their vacuums towards the ghost. "But first..." MS put two fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle, which made everyone (even the ghost) wince. "Hit it, Slimer!!" Suddenly, a round and green ghost popped up with a boombox. He hit play, and soon music started playing.

"Everyone, do it now!!" MS yelled as they all pointed the vacuums and pulled the triggers. Soon enough, beams started coming out of the vacuums as they hit the ghost. The ghost was now floating in the air with a huge field around it, moving around frantically. While the others held it up, MS grabbed his ghost trap, and skid it on the floor under the ghost as it opened up, and caught the ghost. In a brief way of expressing victory, MS grabbed the trap, gave it to Ino, and was soon dancing to the music. (note: credit for this goes to Rosetiger and the maker of the Real Luigi's Mansion flash movie.)

_Ghostbusters!!_

_There's something strange,_

_in the neighborhood,_

_who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!!_

_There's something weird,_

_and it don't look good._

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost._

_I aint afraid of no ghost._

_If you're seeing things_

_running through your head,_

_who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbu-_

Soon enough, however, Sakura (being the witch she is) threw a nearby rock at the boombox as it blew up with MS freaking out. "Dude, that costed me 300 bucks!!" He yelled as Sakura hit him over the head. "We're in a dream, idiot." She said. MS glared at her as he sat down for a quick breath. Soon enough, however, it got pretty boring. Kiba shot out his ghost beam for a bit of fun, and found that he could make it stick out like a sword. "Hey Naruto," Kiba said. "I got a good trick for this thing. Wanna swordfight?" Naruto looked at him, and grinned. "Sure, but i'm gonna beat ya though." Kiba laughed. "Wanna bet?" "You're on!!" Naruto soon set it on the same setting as the two charged towards eachother. MS looked over at them to see what they were about to do, and he soon fell over. "KIBA!! NARUTO!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" But it was too late, as they hit the beams against eachother. Soon enough, though, a large portal came from the beams, and sucked everyone in it. "AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!!!!"

(in the real world)

"AUGH!!!" MS yelled as he sat up, and saw everyone beside him on the floor. "Uh, what happened?" Naruto asked as he looked around. MS sighed. "Naruto, you're not supposed to cross the beams from ghost vaccuums!! The result could very well destroy all of reality!!" MS yelled, but then stopped as he looked around. "But, you did get us back in the real world. So good job." Soon, however, everyone heard crying. They looked over to see the ghost bawling on the floor. "It's just not fair!! You cheated!!!" The ghost yelled. MS walked up to him, and grabbed his head. "Now it's time to see who the phantom really is." He then ripped off the face, and it showed.........Jiraiya!!!! "I knew it!!!" MS yelled.

Everyone looked at him. "Huuuh?" Everyone asked. MS sighed. "Let me explain..." Soon, everythng turned into a chalk board as MS came up in a graduation uniform with a stick. "You see, it began like this: Jiraiya was due in for his next book, but the problem is that he had no more material to make it any different from the others. I know this because he would shout it on every block the other day." He said. "Soon enough, he decided to try and find ideas through real life like he always does, but this time, he decided to use all of us." MS said as everyone (more specifically, the women) were giving off killer intent towards Jiraiya, scaring him.

"He soon followed us into the building, and decided that he would have a bit of fun with us." (que gasp) "NOT LIKE THAT!!!!" (end gasp) "Anyway, he heard of the stories about the school, so he decided to get a costume from the neighboring costume shop (points at shop), and then decided to play through. However, from what Neji and Tenten said, he almost got some material, as well as cope a feel." Jiraiya was soon slapped in the face. "Anyway, he also tried to get Sakura and Hinata through the dreams and illusions." Que Hinata and Jiraiya slapping Jiraiya." And, finally, he decided to pull off a last trick with the dream. But, with our own imagination, we beat him. Still pissed off about the boom box thing, though...." MS said as Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Now, we got him, and his plan is foiled." Jiraiya snarled at them. "And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!!!"

The screen soon looks at the gang, and, strangely, it showed Sasuke dressed up as a 70's student, Sakura in a purple dress, Hinata in an orange dress with glasses, Naruto in a green shirt with red pants and shoes, and Kiba in a dog costume. Realizing in what they were dressed in, they quickly took it off, called Tsunade to come pick Jiraiya up (you can guess what she's gonna do), and as soon as she arrived, they all went out the door, but just as they walked out, something clicked in Naruto's and Neji's minds. "You left first!!" Naruto and Neji yelled in unision.

"No, you did!!"

"No, you did!!"

"No, YOU!!!"

"No, YOU!!!"

They both growled, and soon enough, MS had enough. Hold on you two. Just use my camera to see." MS said. Shino looked at him weirdly. "You brought your camera?" MS shrugged. "Who knows? Something might happen that I might want to record. The camera showed the group walking , all the girls talking, and the guys vice versa. Now was time for the big moment, here they come!! And the person to leave first is.....!!!

......Both of them.

Seriously, both of them left at the same time. The gang was silent for a second, and soon, everyone had an evil smile on their faces, save for Naruto and Neji. Both Naruto and Neji were cowering from the group, as they moved closer and closer..........

(the next day)

"I don't wanna go!!"

"Dude, you have to!!"

"Not like this!!!"

"A deal's a deal!!"

"No...!!"

Naruto was soon pushed out the door. However, he wasn't in his normal jumpsuit. He was in his jumpsuit DYED PINK!! Reluctantly, he walked out in the public with his friends as the villagers were all staring at him in shock and amusement. With tears, he kept walking until he made it to the Hyuuga compound. He knocked on the door, and soon, Neji came out. But he wasn't dressed the same either. Instead, he had a normal t-shirt with jeans, normal shoes, and a camoflauge jacket. Naruto lauged a bit. "Dude, you look stupid!" MS, however, was not amused. ".....I feel like a redneck." Neji said. This resulted to being hit behind the head by MS. "Dude, no."

Soon enough, everyone left the compound, and went to Ichiraku's. While they were sitting, a random villager went by Neji and said, "How's it going, redneck?" Neji got irritated and MS banged his head against the counter. "The cloths do not make you look like a REDNECK!!!" (note: I have no offense towards rednecks. In fact, i'm friends with several. Also, i'm against the idea of people inventing names for people just because of their appearance. Really, I know how that feels -_- +) "Don't take it seriously, MS. Oh, and don't forget to bring back what you killed when you hunt!!" Kiba said as MS just glared. (note: That was an inside joke between me and my friends. Not gonna tell you, and you can think whatever you want about what it means.) "Heheh, you still look stupid." Naruto said. MS smirked. "Yeah, thanks for the compliment, Pinky." Naruto yelled while everyone laughed. Hey, at least we're outta there, right?

--------------------------------------------------------

MS: (sigh) A two-year old story finally coming to an end.

Jiraiya: Yeah, really.

MS: Actually, Jiraiya, I have a question.

Jiraiya: What is it?

MS: You're the ghost in this story, right?

Jiraiya: Yeah, why?

MS: Well, if you're right here (points at credit ghost from past chapters) who's that?

Jiraiya: O.O Uh, good question.

Ghost:......(stares at them)

Both (MS and Jiraiya): (slowly back away)

----------------------------------------

(later)

-----------------------------------------

MS: Hey people!!! Yeah, the story's done now. I know, seems unlikely, but everything on this earth has an end, so we shouldn't be surprised. Well, anyway, here's the part where I give my thanks. Well, first, I'd like to thank all my friends from Fanfiction for the support and ideas, and Masashi Kishimoto for making the Naruto series, and several ideas I had in this story are inspired by several franchises, so thanks goes to those franchises, and their makers.

But really, I have to say thanks to Rosetiger. She not noly gave good ideas for my story, but also supported it. In fact, to tell the truth, if it wasn't for her support, I might not have continued it. Also, she has somve very good stories for Naruhina as I stated in my last note. So, if you are a Naruhina fan, a Sasusaku, or Leesaku fan, I suggest her stories. So once again, thank you Rosetiger, and good luck.


End file.
